Sunrise
by RubySpitfire
Summary: A short Sailor Moon fic. A new evil appears shortly after the defeat of Mistress Nine and Saturn's rebirth, but things are not always what they seem... Rated for a lil bit of violence.


**Sunrise: a short Sailor Moon story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I claim to. This takes place not long after Mistress Nine's defeat. Rated for a little bit of violence.

"Good morning class. I'd like to introduce a new transfer student. This is Zaraki Sakura. Sakura, your new class..." A tall girl with short red hair and icy blue eyes that could stare straight through your soul walked into the classroom. "You can sit there in the back next to Kino Makoto.

Sakura took the seat next to the tomboy, a trail of silent wide-eyed stares following her every move. Makoto could have sworn she'd seen this girl somewhere before but couldn't quite place it. She noticed strange symbols on Sakura's hands beneath the thin white gloves she wore and blinked. _No way! She's a... I gotta tell Rei!_

After school the girls went to Ami's house for study group and snacks. Makoto couldn't get her mind off Sakura's markings and the coldness and hatred in her eyes. _It's like she's from..._

"Huwwo? Earf fo Mako! Fnaf ou' of if!" Usagi mumbled around a huge bite of cookie, then swallowed the entire mouthful. "We're supposed to be going over this math test!"

"Huh? Oh, right..." Makoto glanced down at the paper in front of her. She'd failed last week's pop quiz and knew she should be paying attention to what Ami and Chibi Usa were saying.

Rei looked at her best friend with concern and stood up. "Mako, come help me in the kitchen." The girls went into the other room and Rei turned to Makoto. "What's bothering you so much?"

"That new girl in school. I don't know why, but I think she's from the Negaverse."

Rei gasped. "What would they want here, after we defeated them and banished Mistress Nine's spirit from Hotaru?"

"I don't know that either, but I think we should find out before we tell the others."

"Tell us what?" Usagi asked as she poked her head around the corner. The other three girls weren't far behind.

"Mako here has a secret admirer!" Rei said with well-feigned cheerfulness and a light punch to Makoto's shoulder. Makoto just blushed and smiled at her friend's knack for thinking on her feet.

Later that evening while Usagi and Mamoru were walking through the park together, Usagi saw Sakura sitting alone atop a small hill. At least she looked alone. Usagi saw only her but distinctively heard two voices.

"I have yet to find the other Dark Lady, Master, but there is a group of five girls here that may know about her."

"Good. Befriend them, but don't get too close. Remember your mission. Find those responsible for your sister's disappearance and punish them."

"As you command, Master."

Usagi had stopped walking and stared._Who was Sakura speaking to?_ _Who is this other Dark Lady?_

"Usa-ko?" Mamoru lightly touched Usagi's arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"EEEEEEHH!!!!? Oh, sorry Mamoru. I was just thinking about Sailor business." When Usagi turned back to where Sakura was sitting, the girl was gone.

Mamoru didn't know what to think. Usagi thinking about Sailor business? That was a new one...

The next weekend Artemis and Luna were picking up strange signals in downtown Tokyo's east business district. The girls of course went to check it out, lead by a very sleepy Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, you're doing it again!" Minako protested while shaking Usagi's shoulders as the walked.

Usagi let out a monstrous yawn. "Doing what?"

"You're sleepwalking! Wake up!"

"Yeah Usagi, this is important!" Rei snapped.

"I'm sorry... need coffee..." Usagi let out another huge yawn. They passed a Starbucks and her eyes momentarily lit up. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Rei rolled her eyes. _At least she won't be falling asleep anymore!_"Hey Usagi, stay away from the scones. They go straight to your butt!"

Usagi pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Rei before running into the coffee shop. The rest of the girls and Artemis continued to the site of the strange readings, but Luna stayed with Usagi to make sure she wouldn't waste any more time than it took to get her mocha and the obligatory scone.

"Ami, quick. Take a reading now."

Ami pulled out her pocket computer and the signals were almost off the charts. "We're really close!"

"It's about time you girls showed up," Sailor Uranus hissed from a nearby rooftop.

"You seem to be missing someone as well," Neptune observed.

"We told Chibi Usa to sit this one out, and Usagi is on her way with Luna," Ami explained.

"Soon, I hope," Artemis muttered under his breath.

Uranus whispered something about Usagi and Starbucks to Neptune and the aqua-haired girl laughed softly

"I think you all should transform right now," Pluto said as she emerged from a dark alley. "You girls will be in for a tough fight, and this time i cannot interfere." Pluto then disappeared.

"Okay! Ready?" Minako asked all her friends. They all pulled out their pens.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER..."

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..."

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER..."

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER,,,"

"MOON CRISIS POWER..." Everyone looked at the pink-haired little girl that seemed to appear from thin air. "What? I followed you, You think I'm gonna sit out on a fight?"

Makoto grinned at the young Future Senshi. "Thanks for helping, Chibi Usa."

"No prob!" the little one said, beaming back.

"MAKE UP!!!" Five sparky transformations occurred, and soon five Super Senshi stood where there were four high school students and one preteen brat.

"Not bad, not bad," Sakura said as she calmly walked out of the abandoned warehouse across the street, clapping softly and chuckling. "But please, allow me to show you a **true **transformation. Watch closely, as you'll only get to see this once. SHADOW DARKSTAR POWER... MAKE UP!!!" Sakura was surrounded by dark energy as a black star shone upon her forehead and her transformation began. Black ribbons swirled around her, forming the white gloves and bodysuit, then black boots, skirt, and scarf all with gold trim appeared along with a gold choker with a black star. A gold tiara with an onyx took the place of the star on her forehead and gold bows with a black heart crystal on her chest completed the outfit. The gloves had cut-outs around the markings on her hands, which now seemed to glow with the same dark aura that had surrounded her during her transformation. Sakura opened her piercing blue eyes. "I am the Senshi from the Netherworld, Sailor Shadow. You killed my sister, prepare to die!"

"Your sister?" Mercury and Venus exclaimed at the same time. Mars and Jupiter exchanged glances and nods while Uranus and Neptune led off the attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Shadow effortlessly dodged the attacks and returned with one of her own. "DARK MOON ANNIHILATE!" Rune-riddled beams flew from her fingers and sent the Outer Senshi sprawling.

"Sailor Neptune! Sailor Uranus!" Chibi-Moon cried and ran to their sides to help them up. "You must keep fighting!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Soon bubbles of water filled the air, but not before Shadow had Mercury by the throat.

"Tsk tsk, you of all people should know that stuff doesn't work on me." She was about to snap the blue-haired girl's neck when Venus began radiating her golden aura.

"You put her down! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Shadow dropped Mercury and spun around just as Venus' attack landed. Venus grabbed Chibi Moon and shoved her behind herself as Shadow was held just long enough for a combined attack to hit her from behind.

"FLAMING HURRICANE!" Mars and Jupiter slapped high fives before preparing their seperate attacks.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

Shadow broke free of Venus' chains and shrugged the other attacks off. "You all are so weak."

Mercury struggled to get to her feet, but most of her life force was drained. "Artemis, hurry, Get Usagi..." she whispered before losing consciousness.

"Yes guide cat, bring me the Moon Princess. I have a present for her, all of her friends dead at her feet!" Shadow laughed sinisterly. The remaining Senshi tried all of their attacks at once but to no avail. Shadow was using some kind of shield and fruits of their assault scattered in all directions.

"Prince of Darkness, remember your beloved. Lend me your strength! SHOW THESE WEAKLINGS THE PURITY OF YOUR DARK POWER!" Shadow screamed and five beams of dark energy erupted from the ground where the Senshi stood. Bolts of lightning struck them from above as they cried out. When the storm subsided, five Senshi lay as if dead at Chibi Moon's feet.

The future Senshi looked up with tears in her eyes. "How can you be so cruel? What did they ever do to you?"

"I told you already, they killed my sister. For that alone they must die. If you leave now, I will spare you."

"i won't abandon my friends!" Chibi Moon wept softly as she began her attack, knowing she wouldn't live through this fight but also knowing Shadow would fall with her.

"Then you die just like them, weak and helpless." Shadow began forming a thin beam of energy that would pierce Chibi Moon's heart.

"Enough you fiend!" Usagi screamed in rage as she rounded the corner and Chibi-Moon cried out in relief. "MOON CRISIS POWER... MAKE UP!" Red ribbons intertwined with two long ponytails to form Sailor Moon's red white and blue Super uniform. She pointed her scepter at Shadow. "And now, in the name of justice, we shall punish you! Let's do this Chibi Moon!"

"Right!" With a nod, both girls began. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" The attack seemed to work at first, but with a shout Shadow scattered it much like she'd scattered the earlier attacks.

"I'm impressed Moonie. That one actually stung a bit." Shadow stood hunched over, one arm hanging limply and one eye closed. "But still..." With that she began to scream again. The sky darkened and a bright gold column of light shone down upon her. Her outfit changed to one very similar to both Super Moons', but with black accents instead of pink red and blue. "No matter how many transformations and attacks you have, you'll still be outclassed. Give up now and I'll show you and your friends mercy in the form of a quick death."

Behind Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon the other Senshi stirred, some sitting up and others slowly getting to their feet. The only one who wasn't moving was Mercury, and Venus, Mars, and Neptune tended to her while Jupiter and Uranus stood guard.

"Never!" Sailor Moon shouted back just as Mercury's eyes fluttered open. Moon took out her crystal and pushed Chibi Moon away. "Get out of here Chibi Usa, it isn't safe."

"What are you doing?" Usagi, you can't. You'll die!"

"MOON... COSMIC... POWER..."

Suddenly a rose flew between the light and dark Senshi and stuck into the ground right in front of Shadow. "Senshi of Darkness, end this. Sailor Moon did not kill your sister."

"Ah! Tuxedo Mask!" both Moons cried out.

"Nonsense, I have seen it. Sailor Moon was directly responsible for the disappearance of the Senshi of Destruction. For that she will pay with her very life!"

"Not if we can help it." Mercury slowly stood up, supported by Mars.

"Fools!" Shadow hissed. "You should have stayed down. Do you really wish to die so soon?" With that Shadow called forth her weapon of choice, the Sai of Sleeping Souls. "Now your souls will be mine forever!" She laughed evilly and suddenly blurred as she stabbed through the Senshi's chests, or at least that was her plan. She stopped at the one she was going to save for last; that of Sailor Moon, now Neo Queen Serenity. She had finished transforming and threw herself in the way of Shadow's first target.

"Usa-ko?" Tuxedo Mask flung himself at the wounded girl. "Please hang on..." Usagi's eyes clouded over and she reverted to her everyday form. Her head fell limply to the side. "USA-KO!"

A beam of light shone through the clouds and Sailor Saturn appeared. "Sister, what have you done?"

"Hotaru is... was her sister?" The Inner Senshi were puzzled.

"It makes perfect sense," said Uranus. "Darkness and Destruction, they're twins in spirit. Even if one is evil."

"But why would she appear now?" Neptune asked. "The damage is already done."

"Sister, Sailor Moon did not do this to me. It was your Master. He used Mistress Nine to possess my body to rule the world of the living and destroy Crystal Tokyo. I could not continue to exist with two souls and Sailor Moon saved me by ousting the dark one. You have been used, blinded by hatred and lies. Return Sailor Moon's soul and banish the darkness from your heart..." Saturn touched the tip of her staff to the crystal on Shadow's chest. "...NOW!" The explosion of light temporarily blinded everyone. Saturn vanished, and in the center of the light was Sakura. The black ribbons fell away and ribbons of gold encircled her, forming the traditional Super Senshi uniform. Where she once wore black, there was now lavender, and instead of a crystal at her chest there was a broach with a sunburst design. She held the Sai of Love and Truth. Her tiara glimmered with an amethyst. All the Senshi gasped, and even Tuxedo Mask was distracted from his grieving.

"Don't fear, Sailor Senshi. I am the Senshi of life, returning Neo Queen Serenity's soul from the hands of darkness." She folded her hands and mouthed a slient incantation, and her hands then reopened to reveal Sailor Moon's pure heart crystal. It floated over to her and was reabsorbed. Usagi blinked away the clouds in her eyes and instantly transformed back into Neo Queen Serenity. "Feeling better I hope."

"Who are you? Where is that evil Sakura!"

"Shadow is gone forever. I am now on the side of good as Sailor Sol. Saturn helped me see the truth."

"Usagi blinked again, this time in surprise. "Hotaru was here?"

A/N: I know, kinda cheesy compared to some of my other stuff. Trying to keep it somewhat kid safe ^_^"


End file.
